


For Life

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - ABO, Anal Sex, BaekYeol main ship, Barista Park Chanyeol, Best friends Jongdae & Chanyeol, Blowjobs, Bodyworship, Flashbacks, JongXing sideship, Jongdae and Chanyeol are best friends, Jongin is Chanyeol's son, Kid Kim Jongin, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Park Chanyeol, One Night Stands, Pack Dynamics, Sex, Single Parent Park Chanyeol, Slow Burn, Smut, Solving problems, Strangers to Lovers, Taemin is JongXing's child, Walk Of Shame, baekhyun is whipped, good alpha byun baekhyun, jongin is an angel, music teacher Byun Baekhyun, pack dynamic, pack leader Zhang Yixing, soft dad Chanyeol, sparkling pornography, taemnini best friends, you know the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Chanyeol stroked his fingers over Jongin's cheek and after a glance at the clock, he decided to crawl under the sheets as well. He had the afternoon shift at the café today and he could do with another hour or two of sleep.Jongin rolled around when Chanyeol lied down next to him and he wrapped his arms around the boy, cradling him to his chest and watching him sleep. Chanyeol wished that he would always stay this small, that he would fit into his arms like that forever. Never would he forget that second when the nurse at the hospital placed Jongin on his chest, how his baby boy had patted on his chest and nosed at his scent gland the second Chanyeol had moved him up there.Now he wondered how long Jongin had slept on the couch, had waited for him to come home and there was a tiny part in Chanyeol that was sorry about making him wait.But he had wanted last night, had needed it. He had needed to scratch that itch that Baekhuyn left within him, had needed to know how it would feel to be with the alpha if he would satisfy Chanyeol’s desires. And boy he had.Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Jongin's hair and closed his eyes. He just wanted to get a small rest before he faced reality again, and Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

Chanyeol did the walk of shame from the hotel home with as much dignity as he could muster. It's been a wild night and Chanyeol would have never guessed that it would end like this when he had agreed to have dinner with Baekhyun last night.  
The other had been courting him for months now. Since that fateful night in that bar, he had visited with Yoora. Yeah okay, the courting had probably started after Jongin's second piano lesson, but that was not the point. He had given Baekhyun a hard time with declining his questions for dates and his gifts. Chanyeol had been hard on both of them. Not wanting another failing relationship, not when Jongin’s happiness was at stake.

It was close to six when Chanyeol slipped into the flat. It was quiet which was a relief. No one would see him in the state he was in. Dishevelled white-blond hair, his dress-shirt missing _(Chanyeol really had no idea where it was and he hadn’t been able to find it in his haste to leave the room without waking Baekhyun)_ , unshowered and his neck and chest littered in hickeys. God Baekhyun was such a biter!  
Chanyeol toed off his shoes, turned around and started to walk to his room. He really needed a shower and coffee. A lot of coffee.  
He was halfway across the hallway when he heard some shuffling from the couch and an excited squeal. Chanyeol just turned in time to catch Jongin who came running towards him. He lifted the boy up and placed him automatically on his hip, which hurt … damn Baekhyun!

“Pumpkin, what are you doing here?”

Jongin wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and boy that hurt. He needed to have a severe talk with the alpha about being a possessive bitch about him. There was no need and who knew if there would come anything from it anyway. 

“I waited for you,” Jongin answered, nuzzling his nose against Chanyeol’s throat. “You smell funny, daddy.”

“Yeah, daddy needs a shower,” Chanyeol confirmed.

“Oh look who finally came home.” Chanyeol flinched at Jongdae’s voice behind him and slowly turned around to face his best friend. “I have been worried sick half of the night because I thought he mugged you. And now look at you … doing the walk of shame. Was it worth it?”

The resentment in Jongdae’s voice made Chanyeol feel uneasy. He didn’t deserve that. He was an adult, he was grown up and able to make his own decisions thank you very much.

“You should shower before Yixing wakes up. You reek of that other alpha.”

Chanyeol tightened his hold on Jongin, carding his fingers through the thick brown hair to calm himself.

“I am sorry that I worried you, Dae,” Chanyeol said as calm as he could. “I didn’t plan on staying out all night.”

“I bet you didn’t,” Jongdae mumbled as he pushed past Chanyeol and Jongin. “We know how the last time ended.”

Chanyeol stiffened. That wasn’t like Jongdae at all. Sure he could get angry with Chanyeol from time to time. But he never lashed out at him like that. Especially not with the kids around. Especially not with mentioning that one-night stand that got him pregnant with Jongin.  
That’s why Chanyeol swallowed down the answer that lay on his tongue and went to their room without another word.  
He sat Jongin down on the bed and kneeled down before him.

“Why’s uncle Dae so mad at you, daddy?”

Chanyeol stroked a strand of hair out of Jongin’s eyes and tucked it behind his ear. They needed to get it cut soon.

“I don’t know, Nini. I will have to talk to him later.” Chanyeol really had no idea what was going on. 

"Who hurt you?" Jongin asked and he touched the hickeys on Chanyeol's neck very carefully with his small chubby hands, trying not to hurt him.

Chanyeol smiled, his heart filled with fondness and love for his son. He couldn't even put it in words how much he adored the tiny human being.

“I am not hurt, Nini. I was with a friend last night and this is him showing me how much he likes it when I am with him, yeah? It's very nice of you to ask, but I am not hurt, sweetheart. Pinky promise," Chanyeol placed a kiss on Jongin's forehead. "I need to shower now. How about you lie down for a bit, take a nap until I am finished and then we go and have breakfast with Taemin, hm? Sounds good?” Jongin wasn’t able to suppress the yawn and Chanyeol smiled at his son. He lifted him up once again before he tucked him in and kissed his cheek. “Sleep, pumpkin. I’ll be back in a bit.”

After one last glance, Chanyeol went to their bathroom. There he turned on the shower and took off his clothes while he waited for it to get warm. He inspected the marks Baekhyun had left on him last night and shook his head with a heavy sigh. They really needed to talk about that. It was way too much and absolutely unnecessary. But on the other hand: it had felt so good. The way Baekhyun had touched him, had made him feel, had paid attention to every single one of his noises like he was the most important thing to him.   
Chanyeol shuddered at the memory of last night.

_**~*~** _

_  
It had been Jongin’s and Taemin’s first music concert at their school and Chanyeol wasn’t able to put into words how proud he was of them. They both had done so well and he had hugged them hard after they were finished. Jongdae and Yixing were talking with their teachers, while Chanyeol entertained the two boys. It had been a long and exciting day for them and it was just a question of time until both of them would crash, the adrenalin finally seeping out of their systems.  
Jongin already showed symptoms of tiredness and he needed more bodily contact, staying close to Chanyeol even when he wanted to play with Taemin and the other kids. Chanyeol stroked his hand over Jongin’s hair while he listened to the conversation between his friends and the teachers. He tensed a bit when Baekhyun approached them and Jongin let go of him, hopping over to his piano teacher._

_“Baekhyun, Baekhyun have you seen me playing?” Jongin asked excitedly and Chanyeol tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his face at Jongin’s enthusiasm._

_“I’ve seen you,” the other man answered and ruffled Jongin’s hair. “You’ve done great. Your dad must be proud of you,” he said._

_His eyes wandered over to Chanyeol, who had placed his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and nodded._

_“I am very proud of him,” he agreed. “Jongin was one of the best tonight.”_

_“Of course he was. He trained hard to perform well tonight, didn’t you, Jongin?” Baekhyun encouraged him and Jongin squirmed under their praise. “Do you get anything special for being so good tonight?”_

_Jongin raised his head and looked at Chanyeol with expectant eyes. “You know how we talked about going to the aquarium?” Jongin nodded. “Well, I think we should go this weekend, hm? What do you think, Jonginnie?”_

_Jongin went back to Chanyeol with fast steps and hugged his legs, looking up at him. “Really daddy? We can go this weekend?”_

_Chanyeol bent down and placed a kiss on his son’s head. “Yeah, we will go this weekend. Pinky promise.”_

_“Damn,” Baekhyun said, which made Chanyeol look up and glare at him. They should never swear in front of children. He should know what, he was a teacher. “So you will say no again when I ask you to go on a date with me.”_

_Not a question, a statement. Because that’s what Chanyeol had done the last few months. Saying no to Baekhyun and his advances.  
Maybe it was time to end Baekhyun’s suffering._

_“We could go now,” Chanyeol said after a short moment of consideration._

_“Yeah sure we can go another ti … wait. You mean now? Like right now?”_

_Chanyeol shrugged. “Yes. I mean right now. Who knows when I am able to leave Jonginnie with Dae and Yixing the next time. But when you aren’t interested I would under …”_

_“NO!” Baekhyun yelled, blushing furiously a second later when all heads turned towards him. “I mean. I am interested. Very much so. We can go right now if you want. I just have to get my stuff and … yeah.”_

_“Sure,” Chanyeol grinned. “I’ll wait for you here.”_

_Baekhyun nodded with a last glance at Chanyeol and left. Chanyeol turned to Yixing and Jongdae who were standing close behind and had watched the exchange with amusement._

_“You finally showed mercy to that poor man?” Yixing said with a grin and Chanyeol laughed._

_“It’s just dinner, Yixing.”_

_“Mn, yeah and I am the Emperor of China.” He beckoned Jongin over, who went willingly. “We will take care of your boy and you will take care of Baekhyun.”_

_“Don’t make it sound like they’ll have s e x,” Jongdae groaned, lifting Jongin into his arms. “It’s just dinner!”_

_Yixing looked at them, his face showing an expression of utter bafflement. “You … Are … why am I keeping up with you?”_

_“Because you love me,” Jongdae answered airily. “And my perfect bum. Now go get your son so we can go home and get them into bed.”_

_Chanyeol snorted at that before he closed the gap between him and Jongdae and nuzzled his nose against Jongin’s cheek, who looked up at him with big eyes. Two tiny hands patted his head and Chanyeol smiled at his son._

_“I’ll be home before you know it, pumpkin. Be good for your uncles, yeah.”_

_Jongin nodded and Chanyeol gave him a kiss. “Love you, daddy.”_

_“I love you more,” Chanyeol said and gave him another kiss as Yixing walked back, Taemin holding his hand._

_“Enjoy your evening, Chanyeol. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Yixing smirked and Jongdae boxed his fist against his chest._

_“Just because you have a very dirty mind, doesn’t mean that Chanyeol’s has one too,” Jongdae hissed. “Go get the kids to the car. I’ll be with you in a few.”_

_Jongdae placed Jongin into Yixing’s waiting arm and the alpha left with both kids, leaving Chanyeol and his husband alone._

_“Don’t listen to him. He’s a jerk sometimes,” his best friend muttered._

_“And yet are you married to him for five years now.”_

_“Doesn’t mean that I can’t say that,” Jongdae grinned before he hugged Chanyeol close. “I know you won’t do anything stupid and if you are uncomfortable just get a cab and get home, okay. Be careful and look after yourself. Don’t be afraid to call. We will come and get you. Or whatever you need to feel safe.”_

_Chanyeol smiled and hid his face in Jongdae’s neck for a moment. “Thank you, Dae. I will be on my best behaviour. And as I said, it’s just dinner.”_

_“I know, Yeollie. Nonetheless, I am allowed to worry for you.”_

_“Of course you are. Who else when not you, hm?” Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek and let go of him. “Now go and take good care of my boy until I am back home. Give him a goodnight kiss from me, yeah.”_

_Jongdae let his hand glide over Chanyeol’s arm and squeezed his hand for a short moment before he went after his husband. Chanyeol stood there alone for a moment until Baekhyun showed up next to him, out of breath, hair dishevelled and his cheeks flushed. It seemed like he had been running._

_“You ready to go?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded._

_**~*~** _

_Baekhyun pushed him against the closed door of the hotel room he had just rented for them.  
It had felt safer for Chanyeol than going back to the other man’s flat and going home had been out of the question.  
Their dinner had been nice. Classic Italian restaurant with pizza, pasta and wine.  
Maybe a bit more wine than would have been necessary. And Chanyeol had to admit that Baekhyun really was a nice guy. He was attentive, charming, cheeky and the right amount of alpha brat that made Chanyeol like him. Baekhyun was also very very handsome and he wasn’t able to deny the attraction he felt for the other man.  
So when Baekhyun had asked him if he wanted to come home with him for a coffee, Chanyeol had raised an eyebrow at him._

_“We both know that this is just some kind of beating around the bush. You want me, I want you. How about renting a hotel room and let’s see where it goes from there?” Chanyeol had suggested._

_Baekhyun had agreed and now they were here.  
Baekhyun pushed the jacket from his shoulders, trying to get to the shirt underneath it, while he mouthed at Chanyeol’s collarbone.  
Chanyeol's head thumped against the door as he was manhandled by the smaller man. It had been a while since he had sex with anyone. Honestly, it had been years. Probably the last human interaction had been the night he conceived Jongin. Ever since the boy had been born he had gone through his heats alone and with the help of toys. Sometimes with Jongdae who only gave him the cuddles he craved in the lighter moments and who brought him food and drinks.  
Baekhyun nearly ripped the shirt from him, so Chanyeol helped him to open the buttons and get rid of it._

_"God," Baekhyun groaned. "You are so beautiful."_

_Chanyeol moved forward, backing Baekhyun in the direction of the bed while he kissed him passionately. They discarded their clothes in a haste, Baekhyun's fingers fisted in Chanyeol's hair as they tumbled into the sheets together.  
Chanyeol lay half atop of Baekhyun, pressing their hard cocks against each other, moving his hips slowly. Baekhyun's free arm moved around Chanyeol's middle, holding him even closer.  
He moaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue between Baekhyun's lips, making him groan too. Chanyeol let go, trying to enjoy himself and when Baekhyun used the momentum to switch their positions he whined in the back of his throat. That was so hot. Baekhyun was smaller than him but seemingly stronger.  
Baekhyun broke their kiss, closing his mouth over Chanyeol's one more time before he pulled back completely and smiled down at him.  
Chanyeol knew that his face was red and that his hair was already sweat-soaked and plastered against his forehead. But Baekhyun looked at him like there was nothing more beautiful to him in the whole world. For the first time in years, Chanyeol felt truly desired and from their dance around each other, he knew that Baekhyun was serious about this, about them. He knew that Chanyeol came as a package deal with Jongin, that he would do everything for his pup and Baekhyun respected that.  
When Baekhyun sealed their lips together again, Chanyeol's fingers dug into the meaty part of Baekhyun's shoulder, holding onto him like he was drowning._

_Baekhyun took his sweet time to get Chanyeol ready. He worshipped his body, kissed every mole, every stretch mark and scar, placed small butterfly kisses on the white line that had been left after Jongin's c-section. It made Chanyeol squirm with embarrassment but Baekhyun whispered praises into his skin, that made Chanyeol all soft inside. The warmth that spread through his body for being praised felt so good, was like balm for Chanyeol's always turning and worrying mind._

_Baekhyun pushed his legs apart, settled in between them while he pressed feather-light kisses over Chanyeol's neck. He was so sensitive to the touch, mewling and gasping under Baekhyun, letting himself fall, trusting him to conquer his every need as an omega.  
The alpha's hand moved down over Chanyeol's side, lifting his hip a bit and he whimpered loud when he felt Baekhyun's erection press against his hole.  
Chanyeol looked up, meeting Baekhyun's eyes, completely black with arousal but still clear and attentive to his reactions. He was overwhelmed by his own emotions, the lust, the need, that Baekhyun wanted him so openly … it was dazzling._

_"You good?" Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol's lips and he nodded._

_"Yes, Baekhyun. Good. Feeling so good … want you, need you … please."_

_Chanyeol's brain was blank, his only desire was to be filled by Baekhyun, to feel him inside, to feel his knot. With a deep growl, Baekhyun leaned forward and closed Chanyeol's lips with a hard kiss while he slowly pushed in.  
Chanyeol moaned loudly into the kiss, back arching from the mattress, his fingers digging even harder into Baekhyun's shoulders. He had no idea where the condom came from or when Baekhyun had pulled it on, but he was grateful for the older thinking that far.  
He went slow at first, his thrusts teasing and shallow, testing the waters a bit and Chanyeol keened, wanted him to go faster, harder, deeper. He could take it! When Baekhyun finally gave in and started to pound into Chanyeol, he felt like he was in heaven. He wasn't able to hold back his moans, the hoarse sounds that left his mouth with the brush of Baekhyun's cock against his prostate. And once he had found that spot, Baekhyun was relentless, aiming for it at every thrust.  
It wasn't long before Chanyeol came for the first time between their bodies, Baekhyun silencing Chanyeol's scream with a kiss while he slowly fucked him through his orgasm._

_Baekhyun's movements became softer as Chanyeol came down from his high and he pressed his face against Chanyeol's neck, breathing him in. It made goosebumps rise all over Chanyeol's body and he sighed contently.  
He wrapped his legs around Baekhyun's hips and pulled him against himself. Baekhyun turned his head a bit and breathed a tender kiss against Chanyeol's cheek, who turned his head in return at that.  
Baekhyun's pupils were blown, they were huge and burned with a fire that made Chanyeol's body hot all over again._

_"Hey," Baekhyun whispered, breathing hard as he restrained himself from pushing back into Chanyeol._

_"Hi," he answered and kissed Baekhyun slow and sensual. "You can move. I am good," Chanyeol told him when he broke the kiss and stroked his nose against Baekhyun's cheek. "Knot me, alpha."_

_It was all it took to make Baekhyun go crazy.  
_

_**~*~** _

Chanyeol shivered at the memory when he turned off the shower. It had been a very wild night and Chanyeol didn’t regret a thing. It had been good, it had been satisfying. Somehow he hoped that they would repeat it.  
He went out of the shower, dried himself and pulled on some fresh briefs, his sweatpants and a worn-out shirt before he returned to the bedroom. Jongin was lying on his back, eyes closed, mouth open, which made him snore a little, sleeping tight. Chanyeol couldn’t hide the smile that spread over his face when he took in the sight of his son. He was such an angel when he slept, awake to most of the time. Chanyeol was really lucky that Jongin had been so easy to take care of.  
He had been really afraid after Taemin's birth because he had needed so much attention, crying through the nights because he was plagued with colics. Chanyeol had seen Jongdae close to tears from exhaustion and lack of sleep more than once, Yixing being on his wit’s end because Taemin would only calm down in the arms of his daddy.  
But Jongin never had such problems. He had been and still was a very quiet child, happy to play alone or being close to Chanyeol, or their extended family. He was wary of strangers, which Chanyeol considered as a very lucky coincidence. But when he got warm with others he was the sweetest child ever.  
Chanyeol stroked his fingers over Jongin's cheek and after a glance at the clock, he decided to crawl under the sheets as well. He had the afternoon shift at the café today and he could do with another hour or two of sleep.  
Jongin rolled around when Chanyeol lied down next to him and he wrapped his arms around the boy, cradling him to his chest and watching him sleep. Chanyeol wished that he would always stay this small, that he would fit into his arms like that forever. Never would he forget that second when the nurse at the hospital placed Jongin on his chest, how his baby boy had patted on his chest and nosed at his scent gland the second Chanyeol had moved him up there.  
Now he wondered how long Jongin had slept on the couch, had waited for him to come home and there was a tiny part in Chanyeol that was sorry about making him wait.  
But he had wanted last night, had needed it. He had needed to scratch that itch that Baekhuyn left within him, had needed to know how it would feel to be with the alpha if he would satisfy Chanyeol’s desires. And boy he had.  
Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Jongin's hair and closed his eyes. He just wanted to get a small rest before he faced reality again, and Jongdae.

Yixing was the one who woke him up.   
Chanyeol hadn’t meant to fall asleep, had just wanted to spend some cuddly time with Jongin. Now he felt grumpy and his brain was fuzzy and for a moment he didn’t know which time it was or where he was. A whine left his mouth when he realized that Jongin wasn’t by his side anymore and his hand scrambled over the sheets to find his pup.

“Hey … hey, Yeollie,” Yixing spoke quietly, his hand resting on his side. “Calm down. Jongin is in the living room, playing.”

Chanyeol cracked his eyes open and groaned. “What time is it?”

“A bit past 10 am. I have to go to work now and didn’t want to leave Jongin alone for so long.”

“Where’s Dae?” he asked as he turned around and sat up.

Yixing sighed. “He’s already at the café.” Chanyeol nodded solemnly. “What happened? He was really angry this morning. He left without a word.”

Chanyeol pulled his legs towards his chest and rested his chin on his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible. He trusted Yixing and it really wasn't like Jongdae to act like this.

"I had sex with Bakehyun," Chanyeol murmured against his knees.

"Yeah, I figured." Yixing pointed at his neck. "You might want to wear a turtleneck or scarf today."

Chanyeol blushed and pulled his shirt up a bit. "When I came home, Jonginnie was sleeping on the couch, he had been waiting for me god knows how long. He said I smelled funny. Which I am sorry for, Yixing. I should have taken a shower before I went home." 

"It's okay," Yixing tried to reassure him. "I wasn't bothered by it. You smelled happy. What happened afterwards?"

"Jongdae showed up, said he was worried sick because I didn't come home last night and he had thought Baekhyun did something to me. And … and I apologized and said that I was sorry. He was so angry … he …" Chanyeol placed his hands on the back of his head, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"He what, Chanyeol?" Yixing pressed carefully.

"I apologized, told him that I didn't plan to stay away all night and he said 'I bet you didn’t. We know how the last time ended.' Then he walked away and I went to our room with Jongin. He practically called me a slut, Yixing!"

The alpha sat down next to Chanyeol and pulled him into a hug, holding him close, running his hand over his side and back in soothing circles.

"I am sorry, Yeollie. And I apologise profoundly for Jongdae's behaviour. He shouldn't have said that and it is not true, you know that. You are a responsible person, a good father to Jongin and the best guardian to our pup. We couldn't ask for someone better." Yixing placed his hand on Chanyeol's neck in a calming gesture. "You had fun last night. Which you are allowed to have and as long as you enjoyed it everything is okay. You had fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol muttered against Yixing's shoulder. "It was pretty good."

"See, that's important." Yixing patted his side before he let go of Chanyeol and looked him in the face. "Talk to Dae. I honestly have no idea what's got into him. But I am sure you two will figure it out."

Chanyeol nodded solemnly. It would probably be for the better to talk to his best friend. He hated how things had gone this morning.

"Thank you, Yixing. And sorry that I ruined your shirt."

Yixing looked down at himself, shrugging at the tiny wet spots. "Hm, my students will have to deal with it. Wouldn't be the first time that I showed up with something wet and gross on my clothes."

Chanyeol chuckled at that. It really wouldn't be the first time. It tended to happen with two toddlers in the house. And tear stains were probably the nicest things that any of them had had on their clothes so far.  
They both shared one last knowing look before Yixing got up and left, leaving the door open and just a few moments later Jongin waddled in, dragging his favourite teddy behind. Chanyeol cooed at the sight of his son. Oh, how he wished that he could stay four forever!

"Let's get ready for the day, pumpkin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Chanyeol was swearing under his breath. He had already searched the whole flat twice for his missing glasses, but they were nowhere to be found. He could swear he had already seen them this morning.

He had done all the searching under the very attentive eyes of Jongin, who was sitting on the couch and happily sipping on the chocolate milk Chanyeol had given him as a snack.

Chanyeol was now standing in the middle of the living room, sighing in defeat. After Yixing had left he had dressed Jongin and himself. He wanted to go to the café a bit earlier so he could maybe talk to Jongdae before his shift started.

When Jongin pulled at his trouser to get his attention, Chanyeol looked down and tried to smile for him. He would have to go without his glasses then, he didn't have enough time to go through the flat a third time. They were already running late to get to the café in time.

"Daddy," Jongin chirped, tugging on his trouser again.

Chanyeol crouched down to be on eye level with his son, carding his fingers through Jongin's soft brown hair.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

Jongin didn't answer, just lifted his tiny hand and pulled Chanyeol's glasses from the top of his head.

That …

Chanyeol hung his head with a heavy sigh before he took his glasses from Jongin and put them on. He really was running on not enough sleep and not enough coffee.

"Thank you pumpkin," he said and kissed Jongin's chubby cheek, which made the boy giggle in delight. "You ready to go to uncle Jongdae?"

Jongin raised his huge eyes, meeting Chanyeol's with a hopeful look. "'’minnie?"

"I don't know if Taemin will be at the café today. I think it's his day at kindergarten." Jongin looked sad and a small pout formed on his lips. "But you can go with Jongdae when he goes to get him later this afternoon. How does that sound, Jongin?"

Chanyeol rose from his crouching position, his knees cracking loudly which made him wince before he lifted Jongin up in his arms and placed him on his hip, holding him secure. The bruises from Baekhyun still stung, but it was bearable and Chanyeol still felt good about them. He also had followed Yixing's advice and had chosen a light grey woollen turtleneck to his black jeans. The collar covered his whole neck and hid the hickeys perfectly.

Chanyeol gathered Jongin's backpack and his satchel before he walked them to the door. He placed Jongin on the small bench there and helped him into his boots. Autumn slowly started to turn into winter and it was getting colder so he prefered to dress Jongin in layers. It was easier to get rid of them than having the boy freeze or sweat to death. Jongin still seemed to consider Chanyeol's words from earlier and he looked at Chanyeol with big eyes.

"Is uncle Dae still mad?" Of course, Jongin hadn’t forgotten about the tense moment between him and Jongdae.

"I don't know Nini. But I will talk to him, okay? I promise that everything will be fine again."

"And we'll go to the aquarium together? Uncle Xing and Dae and Taemin? And me and you?"

Oh yeah, he had promised Jongin last night. Chanyeol nearly had forgotten about that.

"I will talk to Jongdae about it too, Jongin. But I am sure they'll come with us."

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Jongin's forehead and helped him into his jacket and backpack before he finished dressing himself. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and took Jongin's hand in his. Chanyeol took one last glance at the flat to make sure they got everything and they left. They would spend the afternoon at the café, Jongin probably colouring with Jongdae while he worked.

When they stepped out onto the street, Jongin whined, getting closer to Chanyeol. With a small sigh, he bent down and lifted his son up. Jongin tightened his tiny fists in the fabric of Chanyeol's jacket and buried his face in his neck, nuzzling his nose against Chanyeol's scent gland inhaling deeply. He wasn't sure why his baby was so clingy today. If it was because he had been away the whole night, or because of the fight with Jongdae, or because he was coming down with something. Chanyeol really hoped that Jongin wasn't getting sick. A sick child meant a second sick child, which meant a sick Chanyeol in the aftermath of it as he tended to catch every cold and tummy bug those two brought home with them.

Usually, Chanyeol wouldn't ignore it and give into Jongin’s clingy behaviour. He would talk to Jongin about what was wrong with him and then they'd walk to the café hand in hand. But he needed the contact just as much as his baby today and so he carried him, pointing out dogs and funny stuff to Jongin along the way. Jongin loved dogs and he cooed at all the small or not so small little creatures and chatted excitedly about them.

Chanyeol listened attentively, nodding and humming at the right points while he watched where they were going. Jongin wanted to have a pet one day, like Taemin, and they both had been begging for months now to get a dog, or a cat, or even a fish, _pretty pretty please daddy!_

But Jongdae and Yixing thought they were too young and Chanyeol agreed with them. They were four years old. It was too early. Maybe Chanyeol could take them to a shelter sometime soon so they could at least cuddle and walk some dogs.

The walk only took them fifteen minutes and when they arrived, Chanyeol pushed the door open with his side. It was a calm morning, rush-hour over by now and only some elder ladies were scattered around the shop, talking and drinking their coffees and having some of Kyungsoo's marvellous cakes with it. Some of the patrons recognised Chanyeol and Jongin and greeted them, which they reciprocated with a tiny wave.

Kyungsoo stood behind the counter, glaring at Chanyeol and he hadn't done anything yet!

Chanyeol sat Jongin down on the floor and his boy walked off to the staff room, probably trying to find someone who would help him out of his jacket.

"You are early," Kyungsoo remarked when Chanyeol tried to follow Jongin.

"I have to talk to Dae before I start my shift."

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yeah. He is acting quite strange today. You better talk to the boss."

Chanyeol nodded and went off after Jongin. Kyungsoo always picked up on the smallest changes in their dynamic. For a beta, he was extremely sensitive and Chanyeol knew that he had a big soft heart, despite his hard and cold exterior.

He took off his scarf and jacket to hang them on the rack when he entered the staff room, Jongin and Jongdae nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol put his satchel on one of the chairs before he started to walk in the general direction of Jongdae’s office. It was a small room at the end of the staff corridor where Jongdae tended to do all the orders and business-related stuff as it was calmer as the joined break room they had. Chanyeol could hear Jongdae’s voice answering probably one of Jongin’s many questions and he hesitated a moment before he knocked at the door and entered the room. It was only a few square feet big with a desk and computer, phone, a small window and the walls filled with shelves.

Jongdae looked up from Jongin, who sat in his lap and explained what he had played with Yixing this morning.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted hesitantly. “Do you have a moment? I’d like to talk to you.”

“About what?” Jongdae asked and Jongin looked between them.

He was sensitive for his age and he hated it when his family fought. It was surprising that he and Taemin never had a big fight. They were like siblings to each other and after Chanyeol had moved in with him at the house he had expected big fights while the boys grew up. But so far they were pretty okay and nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe they would pick up fights as they grew older.

“This morning?” Chanyeol switched his attention from Jongdae to Jongin and smiled at his son. “Hey pumpkin, why don’t you go to Soo and ask him to make you a hot chocolate with extra topping, hm?"

Jongin's face brightened up at the mention of hot chocolate. He had such a sweet tooth and it was easy enough to bribe him with everything that was at least a bit related to sugar. He wiggled down from Jongdae's lap, who let him go reluctantly and waddled to Chanyeol who kneeled down to give Jongin a hug.

"Will you and uncle Dae be okay again?" Jongin whispered. Loudly.

"I hope we will be Nini," Chanyeol answered into Jongin's hair. "Because I love Jongdae very much and he is my best friend."

"Like Tmni and me," Jongin beamed up at him.

"Yeah, like Taeminnie and you are. Now go and get your chocolate from Kyungsoo. Maybe he'll colour with you too. Maybe you could show him your new colouring book with Pooh bear? But let him do his work when he has too, yeah?"

"Yes, daddy."

"That's my boy!" Chanyeol kissed the top of Jongin's head before he watched him leave and closed the door. He turned around to face Jongdae again and pointed at the chair in front of the desk. "May I?"

Jongdae nodded. "Seems like I can't stop you, can I?"

Chanyeol swallowed down the snarky comment that sat on the tip of his tongue and sat down. He didn't know where to start, now that he finally had the chance to properly talk to Jongdae.

"So, you wanna talk about this morning?" Jongdae started and Chanyeol nodded.

He raked his fingers through his blond strands and looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"Yes," he answered and looked back at his friend. "I think your reaction to me being away all night was a bit too much."

Jongdae seemed unfazed. His expression was still cool and collected. "It wasn't too much. You've had been away all night and I was fucking worried, Chanyeol! You didn't even send a message to let me or Yixing know where you were! Anything could have happened to you."

Chanyeol looked down at his hands. "Yeah okay, I should have texted you when I knew that I would stay with Baekhyun. And I am sorry about that. But that doesn't give you the right to call me out like that. You practically called me a slut in front of my son because I had a fun night with a man that I might like!"

Jongdae looked shocked. "I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! Maybe you used nicer words but nothing gives you the fucking right to tell me what to do and how to live my life! I had fun last night with Baekhyun. He's a good man, a good alpha even. He took care of me and we had a great time together. And no matter what is wrong with you or what makes you so upset gives you the right to be angry with me!"

"I am not upset and everything is fine!"

"No, it's not. Even Yixing said you acted weird this morning!"

Jongdae's eyes narrowed. "You talked to my husband?"

"Yeah. He came to wake me from my nap before he left for work. He asked me what happened and I told him. He's my friend too. He is our pack alpha, Dae. We talk from time to time." The other glared at Chanyeol. "We are both worried. It's not like you to lash out like that. What's wrong, Dae. Talk to me, please."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Jongdae insisted and Chanyeol let out a sigh.

Why was his best friend just so so so stubborn? It was obvious that something kept him thinking and probably awake half of last night. And Chanyeol wanted to know, wanted to help him if he could. They had always been there for each other no matter what.

"I am sorry I gave you the feeling that you did something wrong, Yeollie. That wasn't okay of me. It just brought back some of the memories from five years ago. Which wasn't enough reason to say the things I said," Jongdae caved in and slumped back in his chair. "I was just worried … I don't want you to go through all this bullshit again."

Chanyeol smiled, despite everything.

When he had discovered that he was pregnant five years ago, the first thing Chanyeol did was trying to talk to the alpha that had knocked him up. The conversation didn't go over well. The man said a lot of unflattering things about Chanyeol and that it was his own fault for spreading his legs like the bitch he was and he should get rid of the fetus before it was too late because he wouldn't take any responsibility.

He went to Jongdae and Yixing afterwards, crying half of the night snuggled between them on their bed. Jongdae's growing belly was pressed against Chanyeol's still flat one and he knew, he simply knew, that he couldn't get rid of the life that was growing within him. He had no idea who they were and what they would be. All Chanyeol knew was that he would love them with all his being.

The first thing the next morning was him calling his family that he needed to talk to them and if he could come by the following weekend. His mother readily agrees because Yoora, his sister, and her husband would be coming too and _'wouldn't it be nice to have all the family together?'_. So he went to the Park estate the following weekend, all nervous and sick to the stomach because he hoped he would at least have the support of his family after they talked and Chanyeol had explained it to them.

He was back at Jongdae's and Yixing's apartment only a few hours later. Crying his eyes out once more because his father had been seething. Calling Chanyeol stupid and naïve! He was too young to have a child, he had just turned 22 a few weeks ago and _'Unmated Chanyeol! A single parent? I can't accept that!'._

His father had wanted that he got rid of _'the problem'_ , he didn't care if Chanyeol would get an abortion or gave up the baby for adoption. That was a fact that his father would leave up to him. Chanyeol couldn't believe what he was hearing. That his family would ask something as horrifying as that from him. He said no. He might be young, he might be naïve, yes, but he would never end the life of someone who couldn't defend themself. And adoption was no option for Chanyeol either. He wanted to see the small pumpkin in him grow and be by its side. It didn't matter when his father threatened to cut him off from the family support, to abandon him as a member of the Park-family and for the first time in his young life Chanyeol cared more about someone else than about fame and fortune.

That's why he had left. He was sure he would be able to figure something out. He needed to. For his pumpkin and himself.

"I won't go through anything like this again. And do you know why, Dae?" Chanyeol looked up at his best friend. "Because the family I have now would never do this. You and Yixing were the best thing that could have happened to me. I was always able to count on you since we were kids. And when Yixing decided to build a pack, which would include me and the little blob that became Jongin, that was the happiest day of my life."

Jongdae swallowed at Chanyeol's statement.

He and Yixing had practically adopted him as a member of their family and Jongin was able to grow up next to Taemin who was like a big brother to him.

"Sometimes I can't believe that you still have such a big heart and try to see the best in everyone," Jongdae sighed and Chanyeol shrugged with a smile.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. Everyone deserves a chance."

His best friend hummed and sat up more straight. "I am really sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean it that way and I am sorry I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Dae," Chanyeol answered. "And I am glad you are okay."

Jongdae nodded again. "Actually it's good that you came in earlier today. I wanted to talk with you about something else." He took some papers from his drawers and handed them to Chanyeol, who took them from Jongdae.

"What's that?" Chanyeol asked after a first glance.

"It's the contract for a partnership. I would like to offer you half of the café and you becoming my business partner, instead of my employee. You are doing so much more anyway and we would both benefit from it. Especially when I have to step back a bit in a few months."

Whatever Chanyeol had thought that day would bring, it hadn't been that.

"Wh … But … what?! Why would you have to step ba…" And it clicked in Chanyeol's head. "Oh my God! Are … are you what I think you are?"

Jongdae’s slightly changed scent, the mood swings, the offer.

"Depends on what you think I am," Jongdae smiled.

"Are the pups becoming big brothers?" Chanyeol whispered and Jongdae nodded once.

He threw the contract on the desk, leaping from his chair and going to hug his best friend.

"Oh my god, Dae. Why didn't you say something sooner? This is great news! Since when …"

"I know it for a few days now. You are the first person to know. I even haven't told Yixing yet."

Chanyeol tightened his arms around Jongdae's smaller frame. "Thank you," he mumbled in Jongdae's hair. "I am so so happy for you."

"I am not sure how to feel yet. Don't get me wrong I am happy but it's so soon and unexpected. We only started talking about having another kid recently and … I didn't expect it to work out so fast," Jongdae confessed against Chanyeol's shoulder. "I have the first check-up later that afternoon, to see if everything's alright with them."

Chanyeol let go of Jongdae and leaned against the desk, his hand still touching his best friend's arm.

"You are allowed to feel surprised, Dae," Chanyeol reassured him. "I mean you are creating a new life. I still remember how scared I was when I found out about Jongin. It is scary. But you will do great. You already do with Taemin and they can call themself lucky one day to have you and Yixing as parents." Chanyeol squeezed Jongdae's arm lightly. "When's your appointment. Should I go and get Taemin from kindergarten?"

"You were scared shitless when you discovered you were pregnant. You hid in our bathroom for nearly three hours and still didn't want to come out at that time. Yixing had to bribe you with Tonkatsu. Thank you for having such fate in us as parents," Jongdae laughed. "I hope they'll appreciate it one day too. My appointment is at 3.30. And I already told Yixing that he should get Taemin. I can take Jonginnie with me if you want so he won't disturb you at work?"

"You don't have to," Chanyeol said but backtracked when he saw Jongdae's face. "But you can take him with you as emotional support if you want too."

Jongdae petted his arm, his smile genuine. "Thank you. Would you do me another favour?"

"Aside from becoming your business partner?" Chanyeol teased and Jongdae boxed him in the side.

"Brat!" They both laughed. "I wanted to ask if you would take Taemin with you to the aquarium this weekend. I haven't told Yixing yet and I want it to surprise him with lunch or something."

Chanyeol smiled. "Don't worry, I've got you. Nini already asked if you'd come with us, but I think as long as Taemin is with us, he'll be happy. I can give you the whole afternoon and a part of the evening. I could go to the aquarium with them and then have dinner at some of their favourite fast food spots and go to the cinema after that. There’s this new kids movie starting this week I think they could enjoy. Something with pets.”

“You don’t have to go all out of your way, Yeollie,” Jongdae said. “Just a few hours will be okay.”

“And keep you from having sweet loving celebration sex? I don’t think so,” Chanyeol teased and danced out of Jongdae’s way as he tried to hit him again.

“There won’t be celebration sex!” Jongdae answered.

“Mn, try to tell that to yourself,” Chanyeol grinned before he picked up the contract and held out his hand to Jongdae. “Pen please.”

Jongdae gave him one and Chanyeol signed the contract. This was something he never expected. Sur, he had helped Jongdae to built up the café from scratch, helped him through every phase, had been by his side since the beginning, but he had never expected to become his business partner one day.

“Thank you for doing this, Chanyeol. This means a lot to me,” Jongdae said when Chanyeol handed over the contract and the pen.

“Ya, don’t mention it. You’ve done so much more for me. It’s the least I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_
> 
> _Chanyeol stopped his drink midway to his lips, his eyes landing on the small guy that had approached them. He was probably talking to Yoora. His sister was sitting opposite of him at the bar looking as flabbergasted as Chanyeol felt. Yoora was a beautiful beta, with her big dark eyes and brown hair cut after the newest trend. It was normal that she got hit on, but she was married for a few years now, happily even.  
>  It was their monthly night out, catching up with each other. Every time they went to the same bar, ate, had a drink or two and simply talked. He missed Yoora, he really did, and he was sad that he couldn't be with her as much as he had used to be. But that was his life now. It had been his own decision, becoming a single omega father to the most beautiful son in the world._
> 
> _"I am sorry, but I am not interested," Yoora answered the small guy as politely as she could._
> 
> _Small wasn't particularly fair on the man, an alpha going by his scent. He was normal sized and looked cute with his greyish short hair, black dress shirt and slacks. Chanyeol could have been tempted if the circumstances were different._

**Chapter 03**

Jongdae had been all jittery after the appointment, hiding in Chanyeol's room with Jongin until he had returned from work. The doctor had told Jongdae that everything looked good with the baby, that they were healthy and growing and nothing was at odds. Which was a huge relief for Jongdae. Chanyeol and Jongdae had made Jongin give a pinky promise not to tell anyone where he had been with his uncle today, especially not Yixing.

"Not even Taeminnie?" he had pouted.

"We will tell Taemin on Saturday when we go to the aquarium, okay? It's a surprise for him and won't it be more fun to surprise him together? And Dae will tell Xing while we are gone. Does that sound good to you?"

Jongin sat between them, contemplating his fathers offer with a hard frown, which made his cheeks puff out. Chanyeol wanted to eat him alive.

"Okay," he had finally agreed with a nod. "We surprise Taeminnie."

Jongdae pulled him into a hug and littered his face with kisses until Jongin was squealing and laughing in delight.

"Thank you, Nini bear. You are the best pup."

"HEY!" came a loud shout from the door and Chanyeol turned just in time to pull Taemin into his arms when he climbed onto his bed. "Why is Nini the bestest pup?"

"Oh, you are both the bestest pups," Chanyeol said before he started to smother the other boy with kisses too.

It didn't take long to have them giggling and screaming for mercy on Chanyeol's bed. Chanyeol sensed Yixing, who leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest and gave Chanyeol a raised eyebrow as if to ask _‘Is everything okay?’_. He nodded, which made the dark-haired man smile with Chanyeol.

Saturday came around quickly and with everything going on, Chanyeol embraced the time with the two pups. The five of them had breakfast together and it felt good to sit down as a family once in a while. The kids were already chatting happily about what they wanted to do, while Chanyeol, Yixing and Jongdae talked about what happened at work the last week. It was so nice to catch up like this and Chanyeol hoped that this would never change between them, that their family would stay like this forever.

After breakfast, Chanyeol and Jongdae changed the kids from their pyjamas into normal clothes. As it was a bit cooler outside today, they decided to put them into their cute little bear onesies. It would be easier for Chanyeol to handle it. Yixing had packed them snacks and lunch and he got cheek kisses from Jongin, Taemin and Chanyeol, which made him laugh loudly as Jongdae watched them with fond eyes.

While Yixing took the boys to help them to put their shoes on, Chanyeol walked over to Jongdae, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“You good, Dae?”

Jongdae’s arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s middle and he pressed his face against his shoulder. “I am fine, don’t worry Yeollie. You take good care of our boys and when you need anything just call and we will be there in a minute. And you don’t have to stay out longer than necessary. Just come home when you are finished at the aquarium. You don’t have to take them to the cinema and for dinner.”

“I know,” Chanyeol grinned. “But I want to. It’s been so long since I had them to myself and I love to spend time with them both. It’s no problem, Dae. Really. We are a family and you have something to tell your husband. And should a problem arise, I will call you. I promise.”

“Okay,” Jongdae sighed, rubbing his cheek against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I think I am just nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Chanyeol murmured, turning his head and placing a kiss against Jongdae’s temple. “I am sure Yixing will be thrilled about the news.”

Jongdae was about to answer when a very loud and exasperated ‘DADDY’ interrupted their moment. Chanyeol turned his head and was greeted by the cutest sight he had seen in a long time. Jongin stood next to Taemin, both holding each other’s hands and dressed in their bear onesies it was just so sweet. Both toddlers looked impatiently at him, Yixing standing behind him, holding Chanyeol’s jacket and backpack in hands.

“I think someone is ready to go,” the dark-haired man said with a chuckle.

Chanyeol laughed too before he let go of Jongdae and walked over to the kids. Yixing helped him into his jacket and with the backpack. Taemin and Jongin were standing in front of them, both looking up at Chanyeol with big puppy eyes, so ready to go. Chanyeol held out his hands for them to take and they gripped them tightly.

“Be careful and call when you need help, or us to get you,” Yixing said when he opened the door for them. “And you don’t have to treat them to the movies and dinner, you know. Just come home after the aquarium.”

“What is this,” Chanyeol laughed. “You talked with Jongdae? I will do as I please and if I want to take the two bestest pups to the cinema and dinner, I do exactly that.” Chanyeol turned his attention to the kids. “Let’s go.”

“Be good to Chanyeol,” Yixing said to the kids when they were walking out of the door. “And listen to him,” Jongdae shouted from the living room.

Chanyeol suppressed the need to roll his eyes as he walked to the elevator with the kids in tow. He knew that both of them would behave. They always did. They were good kids. Taemin pressed the button for the elevator and they waited for it to arrive.

When the doors finally opened, the kids hurried in and Jongin stood up on his tippytoes so he could reach the button for the ground floor. Taemin had let go of his hand and was no pressed against his best friend, trying to help him reach the button. Chanyeol smiled at them and only pushed Jongin up a bit, so he could reach it, which elicited a cheery yell from his son.

“Daddy, did you see? I reached the button!”

“I saw Jonginnie. Very good.” Chanyeol pushed back the hoodie of the onesie a bit and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Let’s wave goodbye to Dae and Xing?”

The kids looked up, seeing the other two standing at the door of their flat. Taemin and Jongin waved excitedly, while Chanyeol gave a small wave and a wink before the doors closed. He really hoped that their talk would go over smoothly and that Yixing would be just as happy about the good news as they had been.

When they arrived at the ground floor, Chanyeol ushered the kids outside, taking their hands again before they got out on the street.

“So, who is excited to go to the aquarium?”

The happy cheers from the boys were all answer Chanyeol needed and he started to walk them to the closest bus station.

To get to the aquarium, they had to stay on the bus for a few stations before they switched to the train. Chanyeol held tight to the boys’ hands, never letting go of them because he was afraid to lose them in the mass of people at the train station. He led them to their platform where they waited for the train to arrive and take them to their destination.

Jongin and Taemin chatted happily with each other, while Chanyeol had a close eye on their surroundings. He boarded the train with them, searching for a free space to sit. Chanyeol found only a free double seat, so he lifted Jongin on his lap, while Taemin occupied the free seat next to the window. Both kids watched the passing scenery, while Chanyeol watched them.

It had been a long time since they had spent a whole day together as a pack. This should have been their day and even when Chanyeol knew why Jongdae wanted the alone time with Yixing, it still saddened him a bit. Jongin had been really looking forward to it and Chanyeol was sure that Taemin had as well. And now it was just the three of them. Maybe things would be different if Chanyeol finally would get his shit together and found a mate or a partner for that matter. Then he wouldn't be alone right now, someone would be sitting next to him, listening to the pup's happy chatter while maybe holding his hand.

Chanyeol let out a sigh, tightening his arm around Jongin's waist. It didn't matter. It was okay the way it was and Chanyeol knew that one day his mate would show up. That he probably already had shown up. But he hadn't heard from Baekhyun all week due to him being busy, probably both of them. And it's not like Chanyeol did expect anything. It had been a casual night, they had hooked up and if this would stay a one-time-thing than it was okay.

Still deep down Chanyeol had hoped for a bit more.

“Hey, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol mock whispered into his son’s ear, gaining both pups attention. “Don’t we have to tell Taemin a little secret?”

Jongin looked lost for a second before realisation dawned on his face and he turned to the other boy, who looked at them with a confused expression.

“A secret?” Taemin asked, tilting his head a bit, making the ears of the hoodie flop a bit.

“Yes … oh yes!” Jongin said happily, clapping his hands together and he looked up at Chanyeol. “Can I tell him now, daddy?”

“Go on,” he encouraged Jongin.

Jongin leaned forward and placed his hands on Taemin’s shoulders, looking at him with a serious expression. Well, as serious as a four-year-old could look.

“Taeminnie! We are becoming big brothers!”

Taemin frowned at Jongin before he looked up at Chanyeol. “But I am already a big brother,” he said, brows drawn together in confusion. “I can’t become a bigger brother?”

Jongin still held Taemin’s shoulders, turning his head in Chanyeol’s direction asking for a little help through big puppy eyes.

“Well, you can become a big brother more than once.” Technically he and Jongin weren’t brothers. But they had never cared about clarifying things. They were a pack, they were a family, therefore Jongin and Taemin were brothers. Sorts of. “You know when people love each other very much, mommies and daddies can get pregnant. And your daddy and your papa are loving each other so so much and your daddy is pregnant. He wanted to surprise your papa today, that’s why we are going to the aquarium together.”

Taemin looked between Chanyeol and Jongin. “So … Jongin and I are both big brothers?” Chanyeol nodded and Taemin did too. “Can we have a little sister, Yeollie? Can you say daddy and papa that we want a sister?”

Chanyeol manhandled Jongin on his other thigh before he pulled Taemin into his lap as well, leaning his head against the boys.

“It’s not so easy, you know.” Chanyeol pressed kisses against both boys cheeks. “But I will let your parents know, that you would prefer a little sister.”

When they were approaching their stop, Chanyeol got the kids ready and they left the train with Chanyeol having one toddler’s hand in each of his own. The way to the aquarium led through a small park and the sun was starting to peek through the clouds, warming the cold wintery around them. As soon as the pups saw the aquarium, they started to get excited and pull on Chanyeol’s hands, dragging him behind them with all their power, walking as fast as they could with their short legs to get to the building. Chanyeol followed them, chuckling at their excitement.

The aquarium wasn’t full of people yet, even though it was already past noon. Chanyeol followed the kids up the stairs to the entrance and through the sliding doors. It was already warmer on the inside and he made the two toddlers stop and knelt in front of them.

“So, I get that you two are very excited, huh?”

They immediately started to babble at once which made Chanyeol chuckle. He pushed back their hoods, the electricity caused by the fluffy fabric of the onesies made their fine hair fly and stand up in funny ways. Chanyeol opened the zipper of Taemin’s, while Jongin did it himself. He was such a big goy sometimes.

“Okay before we get started, I want to tell you a few things. We are going to buy our tickets now, yeah? And when we are inside I want us to stick together, okay? When you want to see something or stay longer or want to go somewhere else please tell me. I don’t want to lose you.” The boys nodded along with Chanyeol’s words.

“You won’t lose us, daddy,” Jongin chirped, holding onto his lower arm and Taemin took Jongin’s hand. “We never let go of each other,” the other boy emphasised with lifting their intertwined hands.

“Good,” Chanyeol hummed and pressed a kiss to each boys temple.

When he stood back up, he opened his own jacket and with the pups by his side he approached the counter. He purchased the tickets and Jongin and Taemin got pens and a small booklet which they could fill out at the different areas of the aquarium and earn stickers.

First thing inside, Chanyeol went to the toilet with them and after that, they stowed away the things they didn’t need in the provided locker so they were able to move more freely. Chanyeol kept the backpack with him because of the drinks and snack Yixing had packed inside. He let Jongin and Taemin roam around freely, always toddling in front of him, always close in sight, but he never interrupted them as they went on their discovery adventure together. Chanyeol took pictures and some videos of them, passing them on to Jongda and Yixing before he joined the two when they demanded his attention and help at the different stations for the booklet or when they wanted Chanyeol to read something on the displays to them. It was good to see that both, Jongin and Taemin, were so eager to learn and Chanyeol really tried to answer all their questions as best as he could. They even approached one of the workers when he wasn’t able to answer Taemin’s question about ray’s to his satisfaction and the young woman answered it with patience and great passion and knowledge. It was a blast to simply watch them, listening with rapt attention and big eyes at the stories and facts the worker was able to provide.

They entered ‘The enchanted forest of the seahorses’ a bit later and Chanyeol read the display to Taemin, that it was up to the daddy seahorses carried and took care of the babies.

“Just like you and daddy, and papa?”

“Yeah, like we do.”

Chanyeol was ruffling through Taemin’s hair when he realised that Jongin was missing. A wave of panic surged through him, eyes flitting through the room.

“Taeminnie, where is Jongin?”

He tried to stay calm and not to let his panic show, but it wasn’t easy. His baby was missing. Taemin looked around as well.

“He was right here next to me,” Taemin answered, voice already unsteady and his lower lip wobbling dangerously as he grabbed Chanyeol’s sleeve and held tight. “Did we lose him, Chanyeol?”

“No, no no no no,” Chanyeol bent down and hugged Taemin close to comfort him. “He’s around here somewhere. Maybe he just wants to play hide an …”

A loud giggle and a loud ‘Daddy!’ made Chanyeol stop mid-sentence. He spun around, still holding Taemin close and came face to face with his son, waddling in their direction and pulling someone after him.

“Daddy look! I found Hyunnie!”

Chanyeol had been so relieved that Jongin had been around all the time and that they hadn’t lost him for real that it took him a few seconds to realise that it was indeed Baekhyun who was standing behind Jongin, holding his hand tightly.

“NINI!” Taemin whined, letting go of Chanyeol’s sleeve, running over to him, throwing himself at Jongin and tackling them into Baekhyun’s legs, clinging tightly to Jongin. “You let go and were gone! I was so scared that I had lost you, Nini.”

Jongin looked a bit lost at Taemin’s outburst and petted his head awkwardly.

“I saw hyung over there.” He pointed somewhere behind them. “And I wanted to say hi. I brought him with me, look,” Jongin said, his voice laced with pride.

Taemin lifted his head and looked at their music teacher.

“Hello Taemin-ah,” Baekhyun greeted the other boy with a smile. “Jongin told me that you’re exploring the aquarium with Chanyeol today.” Baekhyun crouched down at their eye level. “Are you having fun?”

It took a moment before Taemin nodded and it was like a dam was broken then, the boy’s telling Baekhyun what they had seen and learned, talking over each other with big gestures.

Chanyeol watched in amusement as Baekhyun tried to follow them, making surprised faces and noises and he apparently asked the right questions which sent them into a new wave of children like information spilling.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol took pity.

“Hey Taeminnie, how about you show Jongin the baby seahorses, huh?”

“Baby seahorses?” Jongin asked in awe and Taemin nodded.

“Yeah, I have watched them with Yeollie. They are over there.” Taemin took Jongin’s hand and dragged him to the display.

“Stay where I can see you,” Chanyeol reminded them.

One scare per day was enough for his poor heart.

Chanyeol watched them for a moment until Baekhyun cleared his throat next to him.

“So,” he started. “It’s been a few days since we have seen each other. How have you been, Chanyeol?”

A little wave of guilt rushed through Chanyeol. “I have been good, thank you,” he answered timidly. “‘m very sorry that I didn’t write to you. It’s been a busy week.”

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun, who smiled at him. “It’s okay. Don’t feel sorry about it. And I totally understand when that other night was a one-time thing. We are both adults, we know how to handle these things. Sometimes it’s not meant to be more.”

With everything that had happened over the last days, Chanyeol didn’t have the time to pay any mind to his night with Baekhyun.

“I …” Chanyeol bit his lip. “I … don’t know what to do,” he confessed, his eyes trained on the pups. “I liked spending time with you, that night was great, but …”

“You have Jongin. I get that,” Baekhyun answered. “I will be honest Chanyeol. I knew from the moment we met at that bar months ago that I am attracted to you. I knew when I saw you at school with Jongin that, should I ever ask you out again, you would come as a package deal with your son. You are a member of Yixing’s pack, too.” Baekhyun pointed at the bracelet around Chanyeol’s wrist. “We can do whatever you want us to do. I would very much like to spend more time with you, to get to know you better and depending on how things go maybe even court you. But that’s all up to you. I wouldn’t want to get on your sister’s bad side. Minseok is still a bit scared by her. And I would even wait for Yixing’s approval.”

Chanyeol smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

**~*~**

_"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_

_Chanyeol stopped his drink midway to his lips, his eyes landing on the small guy that had approached them. He was probably talking to Yoora. His sister was sitting opposite of him at the bar looking as flabbergasted as Chanyeol felt. Yoora was a beautiful beta, with her big dark eyes and brown hair cut after the newest trend. It was normal that she got hit on, but she was married for a few years now, happily even._

_It was their monthly night out, catching up with each other. Every time they went to the same bar, ate, had a drink or two and simply talked. He missed Yoora, he really did, and he was sad that he couldn't be with her as much as he had used to be. But that was his life now. It had been his own decision, becoming a single omega father to the most beautiful son in the world._

_"I am sorry, but I am not interested," Yoora answered the small guy as politely as she could._

_Small wasn't particularly fair on the man, an alpha going by his scent. He was normal sized and looked cute with his greyish short hair, black dress shirt and slacks. Chanyeol could have been tempted if the circumstances were different._

_Whatever, no time to regret his past decisions, especially when he didn't regret having his boy. But anyway it was the worst pickup line Chanyeol had heard in ages and he had been on the receiving end of many. One of them had got him pregnant._

_He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip when the other man talked again._

_"No offence, but I wasn't talking to you. I meant your handsome companion."_

_Chanyeol nearly choked on his drink when it made its way into the wrong pipe._

_"What?" he croaked, confused and flustered and embarrassed on the other man's behalf._

_Yoora tried to hide her smile behind her glass, her eyes glinting mischievously. Chanyeol coughed a few times before he turned to Mr 'tiny, not so tiny'._

_"I am not interested as well. Especially with that bad pickup line, man. You really need to up your game a bit."_

_The other shrugged his shoulders, seeming unfazed by Chanyeol's words._

_"Was worth a try. Thought I try my luck with a handsome guy. Probably today's not my lucky day."_

_"Seems so," Chanyeol answered._

_The man shrugged his shoulders again, turned and walked away. Chanyeol looked after him as he walked back to his table, where his friends were waiting for him. With a shake of his head, he returned his attention back to his sister, who was still grinning at him._

_"What?" Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"He was cute," she said nonchalantly, taking a swig from her wine. "Thought he could be your type."_

_Chanyeol huffed a laugh. "The last time I thought a guy was my type got me knocked up, so I'll let him pass. I have neither the time nor the nerve for flirts. Aside from that, I am seriously not interested in a mindless hookup. I need something stable, for me and for Jongin."_

_Yoora sighed. "I know Yeollie. I know. I just want to see you happy again, you know. You have been struggling so hard the past years …" She placed her glass down and took Chanyeol's hand in hers. "I wish I could have been supporting you more."_

_Chanyeol's eyes turned soft and he intertwined their fingers. Yoora's hand was so small compared to his. She was slender and soft where he was broad and big and loud, nothing like an omega should be._

_"You did, Yoora. More than you know. You are the only one of our family who is still talking to me, that didn't abandon me for choosing Jongin. I am glad I can still call you my sister."_

_"You always can, Yeollie. You made the right choice four years ago and they were wrong. They still are. I just wish fat…"_

_"Hey, did you just ditch my friend?"_

_Chanyeol and Yoora looked up at another guy, another alpha, standing next to their little table. Mr 'tiny, not so tiny' stood behind him, trying to pull him away._

_"Minseok, please. Let it go. He said no and that's alright."_

_"No omega is allowed to say no to you Baek, you are a catch."_

_Chanyeol felt anger starting to stir in his gut. When there was one thing he hated above everything else then it was to be reduced to his second gender. Just because he was an omega, and just because he was considered weak for being one, being less than an alpha, didn't mean he was allowed to be gender-shamed in public. Especially not with all he went through the last years._

_"I don't care if he's a catch or not. I am not interested. Just because I am an omega doesn't mean that I have to spread my legs for every alpha that crosses my way."_

_"Chanyeol," Yoora tried to calm him, her fingers tightening around his._

_"You should be glad he asked you. Not many alphas would deem you worthy enough."_

_Chanyeol was about to get up from his seat, to show that disgusting asshole where he could shove his very obsolete view on things, but Yoora beat him to it. She let go of Chanyeol’s hand and went straight up into the alpha’s face._

_"Listen here, you little shit. If you have a problem with my baby brothers look, that's a very big 'you problem'. If you don't fuck off right now and let us enjoy our evening I will show you what it means to anger me." She made another step into the alpha's direction, their bodies nearly touching. "Don't you dare anger me any further or I'll file a lawsuit against you for disrespecting a member of the Park family and not even your daddy will be able to get you out this time. Do you understand, Kim Minseok?"_

_The alpha swallowed and now it was Chanyeol’s time to hide his smirk behind his glass. Yoora might be small and delicate, but she could be fierce. She didn’t become one of the best lawyers in town for nothing._

_“Yes, Ma’am,” the alpha answered, voice small and not meeting his sister's eyes._

_"And now get out of my eyes," she hissed._

_The alpha let himself be dragged back to their table, the guy who had asked Chanyeol out adding his own scolding now. Yoora huffed and watched them disappear before she turned around and fixed Chanyeol with big soft brown eyes._

_"You okay?"_

_Chanyeol hummed. He was more than okay. Seeing his noona getting all furious and intimidating on his behalf was a sight to behold._

_"Reminded me to never get on your bad side. You are terrifying when you get angry like that. You know that yerk?"_

_Yoora sighed as she sat down in her seat. "Unfortunately I do. His father is one of our bigger clients. We had to get him out of trouble more than once. Typical alpha, too cocky for his own good."_

_"Hm."_

_"Are you really okay, Chanyeol?"_

_"Of course I am. Don't worry, Yoora."_

_Still, the other's words were still ringing in Chanyeol's head: 'Not many alphas would deem you worthy enough.'_

**~*~**

“I would like to get to know you better too,” Chanyeol answered. “I can’t promise where this might take us, but yeah … getting to know each other sounds pretty good to me.” Chanyeol turned his head and smiled shyly at Baekhyun. “Are you here alone?”

The alpha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guilty as charged. I come here sometimes. I love to watch the fish swim around, it’s calming. Also petting a starfish is pretty cool in my opinion and you can only do that here.”

“We can pet starfishes?”

Taemin and Jongin had made their way back to them.

“Daddy, where can we pet fishes?” Jongin demanded and Taemin nodded along.

“You will have to ask Baekhyun. He’s the expert for starfish petting.”

The children turned their attention to Baekyhun. “Can you show us, hyung?” Chanyeol gave them a pointed look. “Please?”

Baekhyun chuckled, looking from the pleading pups up to Chanyeol. “You don’t mind when I join you?”

Chanyeol listened inside himself and concluded that he didn’t mind. Not at all. That hed would be very happy actually when Baekhyun would join them.

“Be our guest,” Chanyeol smiled back at him.

Time seemed to pass pretty fast and when they walked out of the aquarium, Chanyeol blinked a few times at the sunny afternoon sky. There was still a chill to the air, but with the sun out it was warm enough, so Chanyeol left the hoods of the kids onesies down.

They had a bit of time to spare before their train back into the city to the cinema left. Baekhyun was still with them, Jongin holding his hand as they walked slowly to the station. It made something bloom in Chanyeol’s chest to see Jongin being so open and close to Baekhyun and that he didn’t have any trouble around the alpha. It was also very enchanting how Baekyhun had treated the pups all afternoon. Chanyeol’s heart had made little summersaults in his chest as he had watched them. It seemed like Baekhyun genuinely cared for them, which in return gave Chanyeol a good feeling about the alpha and maybe them too.

“Are you going home now?” Baekhyun asked, his and Jongin’s joined hand swinging softly between them.

“Yeollie said we will go and watch a movie,” Taemin piped up from in between them, holding Chanyeol’s other hand.

“Oh really? That’s pretty neat, isn’t it.”

“Uhum,” the pups hummed in unison. “Can hyung join us, daddy?” Jongin added.

“I don’t want to intrude any further,” Baekhyun said hastily, which made Chanyeol frown.

“You aren’t intruding on anything,” he answered. “You can come along if you want. We would love to have your company. But when you have other plans, don’t feel obligated to stay with us. I can handle these two on my own.”

Baekhyun thought about it for a few moments. “Which movie are we going to watch?”

His answer made Jongin and Taemin cheer loudly.

At the cinema, Baekhyun insisted on paying for their tickets and refused to take any money from Chanyeol.

The movie was a typical children’s movie and fun to watch. Even tho it was more fun to watch Jongin and Taemin when they laughed at the silly jokes and animations on the screen and munching on the popcorn Chanyeol fed to them. He even caught Baekhyun a few times looking at him and Chanyeol had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. It was nice to have his attention on him and it was even more enthralling to watch the blush spread on the alpha’s cheek after Chanyeol caught him staring again.

Maybe he should give Baekhyun a chance. He had been nothing but nice and attentive all afternoon, and not only to Chanyeol but to Taemin and Jongin as well. And the fact that the children didn’t have any restraints or showing any signs of fear or resentment towards Baekhyun was good too.

After the movie, Chanyeol had wanted to take them out for dinner, but both kids were practically dead on their feet, barely able to keep it together anymore, the long afternoon without a nap and walking a lot catching up with them.

Chanyeol was already carrying Taemin, who was leaning half-asleep against his shoulder, his warm breath tickling Chanyeol’s neck and Jongin leaning heavily against his leg, the only thing keeping him on upright was Chanyeol’s hand in his hood.

Baekkhyun eyed them warily.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t come with you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “We will manage. It’s only two stops and a tiny walk and we already kept you long enough. I will call Jongdae from the train so one of them can come and pick us up from the station.”

“Are you sure,” Baekhyun asked once more as Jongin whined into his side.

“I know pumpkin,” Chanyeol soothed. “And yes, I am sure,” he answered Baekhyun. “Thank you for spending your free afternoon with us. We had a lot of fun and I am sure the pups would agree, but yeah … they are tired and cranky now. We really should get going.”

Baekhyun gave a last glance at Taemin and Jongin before he looked up at Chanyeol, their eyes meeting.

“Okay. I have to thank you too. For letting me come along. Maybe …” Baekhyun hesitated, swallowed visibly. “Maybe I could call you later?”

Chanyeol smiled at the prospect of getting a call from Baekhyun. “I would love that very much,” he said honestly. He lifted Taemin a bit to have a better grip on him and started to drag Jongin along his side. “Goodbye, Baekhyun.”

“Bye you three.”

Chanyeol had nearly reached the entrance of the train station when he turned around.

“Don’t forget to call me later,” he shouted, voice a bit teasing.

“I won’t. I promise!” Baekhyun yelled back and waved at them, watching them vanish down the escalator.

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be probably updated very slowly as I am working on a lot of stuff right now!  
> But the updates will come! So please bear with me.


End file.
